Tokyo Clanpool
Tokyo Clanpool, is a 3D Dungeon RPG of PlayStation Vita released from Compile Heart in 2017. About This work is a dungeon exploration type RPG where the "Tokyo" of the near future is the stage. The tower that extended from the mysterious "upside down city" suddenly emerged in the sky was connected to the parliament building, and the monster overflowed into the city, "Nihon" will be isolated from the outside world. Natsume Kannuki, the main character of this work, is a girl who took office as the Prime Minister at the "Crown of Tactical Dynamics Tactics", which was launched to rebuild the collapsed government and counter the demons. It is the prologue of this work, together with the girls who are the cabinet ministers of the cabinet, to capture the "Black Tower Tower" as a cabinet sorting team "Gin Dolls". The basics of the system is a classic style dungeon RPG, which clears the dungeon composed of a 32 × 32 square floor on which gimmicks such as traps were set. Digging tunnels and floating in the air, you can intervene directly in the structure of the dungeon as well as searching. Also, the search pattern will be relayed to the people and displayed as "support rate". If the support rate is high, the bonus effect will be activated, but if it falls too much, it may be that the "cabinet resigns entirely". Even in battle, elements such as multiple skills can be used in one turn, combo and deathblow "St. Rentu" (Ren Ritsu Seiken) are prepared. Story A group of upside-down mysteries suddenly appeared in the sky above Tokyo in the near future. The tower extending from the city group was connected to the National Assembly building and became the Demon Tower "Black Tower tower", and the monsters flooded through it. A new organization Nihon that was isolated from the outside world under destructive blows and set up to combat Monster with the rebuilding of the collapsed government. That is "the cabinet of electronic tactics." The girl who took office as the first Prime Minister of the new Cabinet decided to advance to the Black Tower tower to hit the enemy's center. Head the Cabinet as "Prime Minister" and challenge the Black Tower tower behind the confidence of the people! ! Videos Tokyo Clanpool - There Are Other Ways to Inject Ether PART 1 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - 3D-Printed Spandex PART 2 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - Flirting With Our Mini-Harem PART 3 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - Into Enemy Territory! PART 4 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - Why Is Half The Dungeon Running Away From Me!? PART 5 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - The Nightmare of Icons PART 6 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - Healer With A Flamethrower PART 7 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - We Have An Epic Weapon! PART 8 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - After A While, Even You Will Get Sick of Butts PART 9 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - By Your Powers Combined! PART 10 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - Smacking People With Your Spatula PART 11 (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - Hell With Mushrooms FINAL (Translated) Tokyo Clanpool - FOR SCIENCE!! SPECIAL (Translated) External links *Offcial Web Site Japanese *Gemats Category:Playstation Vita Games Category:Role Playing Games